


Sympathy For the Devil

by sunkelles



Series: Femslash February 2017 [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Playful banter and flirting, Undercover, anyone else who teases darth vader will die, aphrasoka, could really work in an au where they're actually on the same side, minor established kaesoka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: Ahsoka goes undercover as Vader's apprentice. She has a ton of conflicted feelings and doesn't fool his right hand woman. They do have great sex though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. so imagine this takes place after both twilight of the apprentice and a new hope, at the same time. what is a timeline? i don't know. 
> 
> 2\. this was of course inspired by "the wild chance of living" by victoria_p (musesfool) i never would have considered this ship without reading their fic, and now i really like it :)
> 
> 3\. kaeden larte is a character from the ahsoka novel who is ahsoka's wife here. i love her. she's wonderful and she deserves the world. 
> 
> 4.. before I discovered Aphra as a character, I was sure that in a dark au super unhealthy, kind of codependent barrissoka would be canon but i have now decided that aphra is sith ahsoka’s soulmate, if i were to ever write that. they're just so fun? like aphra just oozes fun, flirty banter that ahsoka works well off of and then them bouncing off of vader? like oooohhhh yeah girl that's my shit

Ahsoka turns around, and looks at her reflection in the mirror. She feels bile rise in her throat as she catches a glimpse of the symbol on her shoulder. She never thought she would wear an imperial cog.

The thing is, though, Ahsoka doesn't look _bad_. The design of the outfit is identical to the one she wore during the later part of the clone wars. They just changed the fabric to black (which is actually a more flattering color on her) and then added a red imperial cog on the right sleeve. That, she finds far less flattering.

Vader (Anakin, she reminds herself, she must call him by his name) must have shown the tailor a holo of her from the clone wars. She would find it heartwarming if she weren't so disgusted by him.

She draws her lightsabers. The bright white blades look out of place with the ensemble. Ahsoka sighs as she realizes what she has to do. She removes the crystals from her sabers. Then, Ahsoka concentrates. When she opens her eyes, the crystals shine bright red, the way they did for the inquisitor she killed for them. She tries not to let the parallel get to her as she places the crystals back in her sabers.

"Ahsoka!"

"I'm coming!" She shouts back. She takes a deep breath, and opens the door. Anakin stands in front of her door, a human woman with skin about Rex's shade standing behind him.

"Ahsoka." 

"Master." 

"I am pleased I did not have to kill you," Vader says. Apparently, that's as close to affection as Vader (Anakin, he's Anakin) can come these days. It almost makes it hurt more.

"You will be acting as the Grand Inquisitor. Too many of the inquisitors have died. I suspect someone with your skills can whip the Inquisitorius into shape."

"Yes master," she says, words rolling off her tongue far too easily.

"This is my colleague, Dr. Aphra,"

"Colleague? Nah, I'm his glorified errand girl," Aphra says.

"She is a renowned archeologist." 

"I don't like to brag, unless you like a girl who brags. Then, I could talk about my credentials _all night_." Ahsoka laughs. Anakin glares at her.

"Behave yourself, Aphra." She shrugs, then turns her attention to Ahsoka.

"You know, you're a sight for sore eyes. Where'd the boss dredge you out off?"

"Malachor," he says, "this is my apprentice, Ahsoka Tano." Aphra gives her the once over, and then her eyes settle on her ass for longer than is polite. Aphra finally rips her eyes from her ass, and tries to meet her eyes. Instead, they end up focusing on her lekku, the way many humans unaccustomed to looking at them do.

"Show her the facility," Anakin orders.

"Sure thing, boss," Aphra says, grinning, "mind if we start with my bedroom first?" He stares at her from inside his menacing helmet.

"I can still terminate you, Aphra." He raises his hand to force-choke her, and Aphra raises her hands in surrender.

"Just a joke, boss!" Aphra assures him.

"But _can_ I sleep with her? Would deflowering your apprentice be a no good very bad thing?" Ahsoka actually laughs about that. She's never met a woman so forward. Even Kaeden, and Kaeden sat on her bed the first time she came over and confessed her deep feelings of love within a month of knowing her.

Anakin does not respond, but he does not force-choke Aphra either. Ahsoka dares to hope that Anakin found it funny. He stalks off, and leaves the two women to their own devices.

"For the record," Ahsoka says, " you can't deflower me."

"What?"

"I've had too much sex for anyone to deflower me," Ahsoka adds. Aphra actually blushes.

"I, um, sorry about that," Aphra says, "it was just a joke, I didn't, like, mean to imply you wouldn't be desirable enough to have sex with." Ahsoka laughs.

"Definitely not what I got from that comment." Aphra blushes again. Then, she changes the subject.

"What's your history with the boss?"

"He was my master, when we were Jedi." 

"Wow," Aphra says, "that is _way_ more info than I've gotten out of him in the time I've worked for him."

"Where were you, all those years?"

"I left the Order," Ahsoka says.

"And you left him," Aphra accuses. Oh. That's where this is going. Aphra is (rightfully) unsure of her loyalty. Ahsoka tries not to find that enduring, and she tries not to appreciate that _someone_ has Anakin's back nowadays. It doesn't really work.

"Well, yeah."

"I've heard your name in Rebellion circles too," Aphra says, "you were a part of it, before he dragged you back from that hellhole planet."

"I _was_."

"People don't change, Tano." 

"Very human-centric thing to say, Aphra," Ahsoka quips. Aphra rolls her eyes.

" _Sentients_ don't change. A smuggler's a smuggler, a thief's a thief, and a rebel's a rebel."

"I was loyal to him during the Clone Wars," Ahsoka says, "and I'm loyal to him now. Trust that didn't change either." Aphra nods her head slightly. Ahsoka can see where this will have to go, if she wants to maintain her cover very long. She's going to need to sleep with this woman.

Kaeden told her she could sleep with other people, if a mission demanded it. It doesn't feel right, but she needs to anyways. This might be the only way to get Aphra off her back.

"Trust me, Aphra," Ahsoka says, placing her hands on Aphra's hips and looking her in the eyes. The woman melts into her touch. Ahsoka has her.

"Not sure I believe you," Aphra says, "not sure I care now though." Ahsoka kisses her. Aphra kisses different than Kaeden does, fiercer, more desperate. Ahsoka thinks that she likes it.

"Okay," Aphra says, breaking the kiss and looking nervously around the hallway, "I think we need to take this up to my room now." Aphra takes her hand, and intertwines their fingers. Then she leads her down the hallway to her quarters.

She gets a quick glimpse of Aphra's tiny quarters before the woman wraps her arms around her shoulders, accidentally crushing her lekku.

"Ah fu-," she says, trying to yank her lekku out from underneath Aphra's arms.

"Shit," Aphra says, "sorry, I forgot about the lekku." She lifts her arms, and then wraps them around Ahsoka's waist instead.

"Better?" Ahsoka answers her with a kiss, and pulls her onto the bed. She feels Aphra guide her headtail into her mouth, and start to suck. Ahsoka laughs as the sensation starts to tickle.

"You've watched too much porn," Ahsoka says, wryly, "headtail sucking isn't sexy." Lekku aren't erotic zones, in Togruta or Twi'leks or even Nautolans. Sometimes little kids suck on them, for comfort, but it's  like human children sucking their thumbs. It's not like a human's lover taking their nipple into their mouth.

"Never been with someone who had them before," Aphra says, "thought I'd try something new." Ahsoka laughs into her mouth and kisses a little harder.

* * *

 

They wake in the morning, naked, with blankets strewn around them. Aphra's com buzzes loudly.

"Pick it up," Ahsoka groans, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Yes, Ahsoka's with me," Aphra says, "calm your respirator, Vades." She holds the com up to her ear, and gets up.

"Alright, alright," she says, "we're on our way." She hangs up, and pulls a pair of underwear out of her drawer. Her boobs bounce a little as she pulls them on, and then she grabs a bra.

"Enjoying the view?" Aphra asks.

"Maybe," Ahsoka says. Then Aphra picks up Ahsoka's pile of clothes from the ground, and hurls it at her face.

"Put on your clothes, dumbass," Aphra says, "Vader wanted you too." Ahsoka dresses quickly, and then they walk together to meet Anakin on the bridge. He briefs her on some of her new duties as Grand Inquisitor, and sets a date for her departure to Mustafar. Then, he speaks with Aphra in some thinly veiled code about some young man she's helping him track down.

"Will you need any stormtroopers for assistance?" he asks.

"Nah," Aphra says, "I can do without bucket heads. Unless _you're_ offering to help." Anakin breaths slowly, and Ahsoka can hear his irritation in it. She decides to take it a little further.

"He's not just a bucket head," Ahsoka says, cracking a grin, "he's the _king_ bucket head." An officer of a notable rank comes up behind them, and stands respectfully to the side.

"No, he's Lord of the bucket heads," Aphra corrects, "you gotta get the title right."

"Lord Buckethead," the officer says with an enormous grin, "your presence is requested on the control deck." Anakin turns towards him, and holds his hand out immediately. The man makes a strangled noise, and he's pulled by the Force.

"Master," Ahsoka says, her voice wobbly. Anakin clenches his fist, and the officer falls to the floor, dead.

"Any more remarks?" Anakin asks. The other officers and troopers on the floor all divert their attention. They got the message: only Ahsoka and Aphra are allowed to tease Darth Vader. Ahsoka feels sick to her stomach. Between the banter and the sex, she had almost forgotten she wasn't supposed to feel at home here.

 

Anakin stalks off, and Ahsoka can almost hear menacing music follow him. Aphra laughs the moment he's out of earshot.

 

"You know," she says, "for a few months, I thought he'd do that to me any time I mouthed off." Aphra laughs as she says this, like living in fear that her boss would kill her over a minor mistake was just a grand old time. Ahsoka doesn't understand this woman.

"Why are you so loyal to him?" Ahsoka asks.

"He's been good to me," Aphra says, "he gave me a chance, and I ain't gonna waste it."

"Are you in love with him?" Ahsoka asks, cautiously. Aphra makes a disgusted face. Then she laughs awkwardly.

"Oh _kriff_ no," she says. "It's just- he's just my boss. Maybe like a scary older brother." Ahsoka has been outside the Order long enough to know what familial relationships look like, and Aphra's probably about right.

"I think I understand. He was like that to me too."

"Was?" Aphra asks.

"Yeah," Ahsoka says.

"What is he like now?"

"My boss." Aphra doesn’t send her some witty retort, and they continue down the hallway to Ahsoka’s quarters.

"This is my stop," Ahsoka says, "I've gotta get ready for that transfer to Mustafar."

"I'm keeping an eye on you," Aphra says, and then she points her finger at her.

"I want you to holo, and I'm dropping by the next time I'm off star destroyer." It should be flirty, but it kind of isn’t.

"Because you don't trust me?"

"Kind of," Aphra says, honestly, "and kind of because I like you." Ahsoka laughs. Her fucking life is so weird. She’s undercover, seeing some of the good in her former master and flirting with his right wing woman. And she’s _enjoying_ every minute of it. She remembers her wife, and she feels a little guilty. It does not, however, change the situation. 

"I like you too," Ahsoka says, truthfully.

"I'll be back here around ten," Aphra promises, "don't think I'm letting you leave this ship without getting more sex out of you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ahsoka says, still totally truthful. If Ahsoka were really Anakin's apprentice again, if she weren't happily married, she thinks that she'd fall head over heels for this woman.

 

Aphra finally leaves, and Ahsoka waits a few moments before she dares to do anything. Then, she turns on her com.

"Fulcrum?" Kanan's voice asks.

"Yeah, Kanan," she says, "I have some information you might find useful."

"I'm all ears," he says jokingly.

When Ahsoka doesn't laugh he adds, "You know. because I can't see anymore."

"I heard you, it just wasn't funny."

"You wound me." She doesn't grace that with a response. 

"I'm being sent to Mustafar. I'm to become the Grand Inquisitor." She says it with sarcastic grandeur, and Kanan laughs. 

"That job doesn't require a lot of experience," Kanan tells her. Ahsoka laughs.

"I guess not," she says.

"Do you know anything else?" he asks, sounding hopeful.

"No," she says, "I don't, but I'll keep you posted."

"Thanks Fulcrum," he says, sounding a little disappointed, "may the Force be with you." He hangs up the line and Ahsoka laughs bitterly.

 

The Force has never been with her more than it is right now. This entire star destroyer reeks of the Dark Side. This time, she just hopes the Force will _not_ be with her.

 

She is no Jedi, but she's no Sith either. She's a rebel, Fulcrum, and no matter how much she wants to melt into this life, she can't let herself. Anakin might still be Anakin, but he’s been bathed in blood. Aphra might be fresh and exciting, but she does not have the steady, generous heart that Kaeden does. Ahsoka just has to remember that, no matter how appealing this life might seem, 


End file.
